


It’s All Right

by shepromisestheearth



Series: hundred word prompts [2]
Category: Original Work, Our Pure King
Genre: Actually I guess her last name is Herschkowitz in this huh, Babies!, F/M, Fluff, Kids, Married Couple, Parents, Sweet, actually a toddler, beach, married, or at least one baby, prompt, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 09:45:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17526401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shepromisestheearth/pseuds/shepromisestheearth
Summary: prompt: sandA little drabble about a loving set of parents and their child building a sandcastle at the beach while they’re on vacation.





	It’s All Right

**Author's Note:**

> Part two of my prompts series: sand!  
> So, naturally, I had to do a Rose and Benny drabble about them with their little boy.... enjoy!

prompt: sand  
-  
“Audible presents… Clairvoyancy During the Middle Ages by Leonard Swifner. Chapter three. The Catholic Church despised this practice greatly, and under both the Pope and Holy Roman Emp-,”  
“Mama,” Danny tugged at his mother’s bathing suit strap.   
Rose pulled the earbud from her ear as her son pressed his hands onto her stomach, his face shoved in hers and blinking. She yawned, pausing her audiobook, “Yes, baby?”   
“Sandcastle,” Danny said, pointing to the sand that stretched beyond where Rose had her toes shoved in, “Want help.”   
“Of course,” Rose said, squeezing the toddler’s hand with a smile, “Mama would love to.”   
“Bother Mama?” Danny scrunched up his nose as she scooted out of her beach chair.   
“Never.” she said, rising fully as she came out from under the multi-colored sun umbrella. She reached for his hand, which he gave to her firmly.   
Danny beamed up at her, his apple-cheeks echoing that of his father’s. His tooth gap reminded her of the one she had as a child.   
“Hi, Mama, done brooding?” Benny asked, looking up to Rose as she nudged him with her foot. Beside him sat a bucket and a shovel, and a hole that the boys had been digging into.   
“Haha. Very funny,” Rose said, rolling her eyes as she kicked sand at him. He burst into laughter, his hands up in defense of the grains.   
Danny looked up to her for direction, tugging her hand, “Mama, sit,”  
“I am. You want in my lap?” Rose asked, giving his hand a squeeze.   
Danny nodded fervently, which almost caused him to lose his bucket hat in all his head’s shaking.   
“Alright, alright.” Rose laughed, bending down and picking Danny up from under his armpits. He squealed in delight, holding onto his hat. She pressed a kiss to his forehead, pulling him close. His little arms encircled her neck.   
Benny thought she looked absolutely beautiful in the sun, although he couldn’t see her eyes for the black sunglasses that blocked the sun out for her. Her hair glistened in the sunlight, frazzled and windswept; it looked like a flaming ball of fire, golden frizz surrounding her like a halo. A bit of sunscreen that she hadn’t smoothed out rested at the tip of her button nose.   
Rose settled beside her husband, careful to hold onto her son firmly. He leaned his head back and grinned at her, his bucket hat falling into the sand.   
“Uh-oh!” Ben said, reaching across to retrieve it as Danny’s eyes widened to the size of saucers, looking back in surprise. Benny began to wipe it off, “It’s a little dirty, but that’s okay.”   
“I sorry,” Danny said soberly, as Benny wiggled it back onto his head.  
“It’s alright, sweet boy. Here’s your shovel, you can start scooping the sand and I’ll hold the bucket for you to put it in.” Benny said, offering him a small yellow shovel. He gave his child a kiss on the cheek as well, which made Rose smile and Danny giggle. The toddler buried his face in his mother’s chest, peeking at his father shyly.  
“Hey, now,” Rose said, petting Danny’s head, “you’re gonna make me flash everyone!”   
“Boobies?” Danny asked, looking up at his mother.   
Rose nodded very seriously, “Boobies, yes. And Mama’s not so cool with people other than you and Daddy seein’ ‘em, hm?”   
“Rose-!” Benny started.   
Danny nodded back, the same serious look on his face. He stepped across Rose’s legs, grasping the shovel like his life depended on it. He hunched down to start scooping sand.   
“Sorry.” Benny whispered with an apologetic smile, “I told him you were relaxing but… he’s a mama’s boy.”   
“No, it’s fine.” Rose said, moving closer to her husband, “He’s only gonna be this little for so long.”   
Benny nodded in agreement, his dark eyes watching as the child scooped a shovelful of sand into the green, sandcastle-shaped bucket. Rose rested her head on Benny’s shoulder, which made him turn his attention back to her. She soon felt the press of his warm lips on her head, his arm looping around her waist.   
The waves were at low-tide, green and rolling. Earlier, Danny had just stared at them from the edge of the water, clasping his hands in front of him. Rose had nudged him to go on, touch it, but it was foreign to him. There was still so much that he was unfamiliar with, and swimmable waters and the dark depths of them were one of them.   
Yelling teenagers played frisbee and beach volleyball across the way, and families with children filled the open air with sound; seagulls screams piercing the air as they scurried across the beach and wet their toes. The Herschkowitz’s lunch scraps had fallen victim to their hungry maws.   
“I love you, pumpkin.” Benny said, resting his cheek on her head.   
Rose smiled, “Love you too.”   
“You don’t need a sunscreen touch up, do you?” He asked, reaching his right hand to rub in the stubborn bit on her nose. She wrinkled it, but her mouth formed into an o as she realized what her husband had been doing.   
“Maybe once we’re done with the castle.” Rose said, “Dan, how's it coming?”   
Danny shot her a thumbs up, “Half.”   
“Already? Good,” Rose said, closing her eyes as the sun warmed her back, “Mm. So glad I could finally bring you and him down here. Jersey has the best beaches.”   
“Well, I wanted him to be alright out here.” Benny said, shaking his head.  
“I know, you worry wart.” Rose said, patting his hand with a sigh, “I’m sure it gives you security knowing we’re at my parents’ place here, right?”  
Benny nodded, “Of course. The shower and TV is better, too.”   
Rose laughed, “Yeah, I know how you are about watching Jeopardy nightly.”   
“You love Jeopardy, admit it.” Benny gave her a hug, “Don't you?”  
“Ew, no! Learning!” Rose poked her tongue out, “I have to cram my head full enough! I get a week off of work and this is what I get- Jeopardy every night.”   
“And a lovely view. And a lovely condo stay. With your lovely husband and little boy.”   
Rose sighed, looking up at him from her sunglasses, “I guess you’re right.”   
Benny promptly kissed her on her mouth, which made her eyebrows jump up in surprise. She brought her hand up to his face, kissing him back. Her sunglasses had slid down her nose, and she opened one eye briefly to keep a watch on Danny. She looked back to find that Benny was doing the same. Rose could feel him smile into the kiss as he closed his eyes, and they both began to laugh.   
“God, you always ruin kisses!” Rose said, looping her arms around his neck, “I want one kiss, for one moment-,”   
“You had your eyes open!” Benny giggled.  
“So did you!”   
“I can’t argue that.” Benny said, amused. He kissed her again, but neither of them opened their eyes.   
Rose tilted her sunglasses down more, an auspicious smirk on her face as her fingers wandered to stroke his thigh, “Are we trying tonight, baby?”  
“As long as we can get him asleep,” Benny said, pointing towards Danny.   
“I’m excited, then.” Rose said, nudging him with her elbow, “Just think, we-,”  
“Mama!” Danny yelled, his hands on his hips, “Done!”   
“Are you?” Rose said, switching her brain back into mom-mode, “Let me see.”   
Danny scooted the bucket towards her, “See.”   
“Yes, I see. Pat it down some, make sure it’s firm.” Rose said, and started to smack the sand, “Like this?”  
“Let me.” Danny said, taking both of his hands to smack the sand down.   
Benny stifled a giggle, “You’re being a bit aggressive, Danny.”   
“No.” Danny said matter-of-factly, “I good.”   
Rose wished she could ruffle his hair, but aimed a tickle at his tummy instead, “Yes, you are a good boy. But Daddy’s right- you’re throwing sand around.”   
“Sorry.” Danny said, and began to pat the sand down more gently. He looked at his parents expectantly, raising his little dark eyebrows, “Good?”   
“Very good.” Benny said, “We’re almost ready to dump it, I think.”   
“Yay!” Danny clapped his hands together.   
“You want to do it, Mama, or do you want me to?” Benny asked Rose.   
“I can.” Rose said, stretching as she sat up. She took the sides of the bucket, concentration etching her features. She flipped it into the sand, then slowly raised it. The sand mostly remained in the shape of the bucket, but the details were lost and the top crumbled a bit.   
“Yay!” Danny cheered, bouncing up and down.   
“Here, let's make it even better.” Benny said, and dunked his hand into a bit of wet sand, “Look, Danny, if you get the wet sand, you can do this-,”   
Benny began to drizzle the wet sand on top of the sandcastle, the dark beige building on top of itself drop by drop. Danny watched, fascinated, as the sand grew to a point.   
“Wow.” Danny said. He reached his finger out to prod the turret of sand, but then decided against it.  
“Now, you try.” Benny coaxed, “just do what I do.”   
Rose grinned as father and son took handfuls of wet sand and began drizzling. Danny was much messier than Benny, sand splattering onto his stomach and swimming trunks.   
After filling the top of the castle with turrets, Danny stepped back and held up his hands, gazing at his creation. He stroked his chin, furrowing his eyebrows, then at last concluded, “Done!”   
“You sure?” Rose said, rubbing her baby’s back.  
“Yes.” Danny crossed his arms over his chest, “Pretty.”   
“Yes, it’s very pretty. You did such a good job.” Rose said, holding up her hand for a high-five. Danny grinned, smacking her hand loosely.   
“Daddy help,” Danny said, “Mama too.”   
“Aww, we’re always glad to.” Benny said.  
“Thank you, Mama.” Danny hugged Rose briefly, then hugged Benny, “Thank you, Daddy,”   
“You’re welcome, baby boy.” Rose said.   
“You’re welcome.” Benny brushed the sand off of Danny’s tummy, “Danny, what do you think if we go on a walk to find shells after we put on more sunscreen? Then we can go to the hotel and change so we can eat dinner!”   
Danny gave Benny double thumbs up and grinned, “Good.”   
“Alright, let's go then,” Rose said, flashing a grin at Benny, “I’ll put on that cute sundress I packed.”  
“You’ll look lovely, dear.” Benny said, pressing a kiss to her forehead. It tasted of the remnants of saltwater that splashed on her when she and Benny played with Danny.   
“Thank you.” Rose said, as Benny lifted Danny, “Where are we going?”   
Backlit by the summer sun, his outline almost looked golden. Benny tucked his chin on Danny’s head, pursing his lips, “I was thinking seafood…,”   
Rose stood and leaned against her husband. Her smile stretched from ear to ear, and her arm wrapped around Benny, “Anything sounds wonderful. You ready for sunscreen, Dan?”  
Danny scrunched his nose and stuck out his tongue, “Yugh.”


End file.
